ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatake Yumiku
Character Profile 'Character First Name' YUMIKU 'Character Middle Name' MIKABOSHI 'Character Last Name' HATAKE 'IMVU Username' LoversChu 'Nickname (optional)' Yumi - Short for Yumiku Catterpillar- Given to her for her obsession with butterflies 'Age' 13 Years of age 'Date of Birth' 09/18/191 AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Iwagakure 'Height' 5'0" 'Weight' 110 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' Iwagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Yumiku has a very soft, kind, gentle personality. She deffinatly isn't that of a mean person. She cares for everything around her. Shes not hyper but quite the oppisite. She keeps to herself and hides how she really feels a lot of the time. Shes a very fragile soul and easily embaressed. Shes the shy type, taken after her mother. You can tell she's nervous when she begins to fiddle and play with the bottom of her shirt. Her nervousness gets to her often. When she really doesnt know what to say or when she is trying to hide her feelings. Like mentioned, Shes very fragile and will cry at almost anything, how she became a ninja, she couldnt even tell you that. Shes not always this awkard. She enjoys one thing most in the whole wide world. Butterflies. Her personality is only being shown true when there are butterflies nearby and even though she is shy and delicate, she has a mean side to her. She tries not to show it and its rare that it is shown but she does indeed have one. 'Behaviour' She is a independent person who keeps to herself. Shes soft and gentle with everything she comes across. Shes at her happiest around that thing she loves most, butterflies. She blushes alot and often stutters. She likes to fiddle when she has nothing to do or when shes nervous. She plays with her hair as well but its not as often as she would when she fiddles with her shirt or fingers. 'Nindo (optional)' "Im sorry" "Forgive me" 'Summoning' Panda- Miso *Genins are not allowed summons there would be a long process of acquiring a summon, but that is later on 'Bloodline/Clan' Hatake 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Wind 'Weapon of choice' *After training* *I will take note that you want to learn how to use katanas, however for the time being please remove this as something that you do not have should not be on the profile Twin black bladed katanas 'Strengths' Due to her small form her biggest strength is "SPEED" . Yumiku is one of the fastest students 'Weaknesses' Easilly distracted. Her biggest weakness is "INTELLIGENCE" Yumiku isnt the sharpest kunai in the pouch. 'Chakra colour' Aqua (light blue) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' GENIN Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 12 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 4 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 2 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):0 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 12 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 5 Total: 47 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 'Allies' ((Your village)) 'Enemies' None, that she knows of. 'Background Information' 'Appilcation Rp Post' -Yumiku would have never thought she would have gotten away so easily. Most of the kills were just one slice a piece. She was grateful in a way. The mission assigned to her was slightly harder than she imagined. That's what she got for underestimating it. Even being on a solo mission she figured they would have given her something a bit more easier. The last she checked she only had a silver amount of food. She kept it in in the one strapped pouch that hung over her body, said pouch resting against her left upper hip. She's taken bits and pieces of it each day to get her by but she knew it wasn't going to last long. She stopped the leaps she performed to move from tree to tree and landed on the ground beneath her. She pulled out the last little grain of food and looking at what she had left, Her accusations were correct. She whimpered and looked at the last piece of food she had. She raised her chin, letting her eyes connect to her surrounding. She found it odd that she hadn't passed one village, town or even hut. Not one person in sight either. She held the piece of food within her hand still and looking all around her then turned her attention forward. Nothing, nothing but the forest she had been walking through for almost 3 days now trying to complete the mission at hand. She was done but it was all a matter of getting home now. Dirt, grass, trees, bug, wolfs, everything a forest could hold but no sign of human life anywhere. It didn't scare her, this feeling was more of a sign to keep her guard up. It was dark and cold most of the time, fog around her ankles and spread throughout said forest proved that it was cold and wet. Back to the situation at hand, she had no choice. She felt as if she was going to faint already as it is. She pressed the grain of food between her lips and ate what was left of it. She picked up her right leg and sent it forward, followed by her left, she was walking now. Her black studded ankle high boots pressing against the ground under her, not making even the slightest sound. Yumiku stood at 5 feet and weighed about 110. She had long white hair that hung down her back and some over her shoulders, pale toned skin, bright blue eyes, and a very small figure. She was well fit at that. Her clothing consists of a black over the chest, criss-crossed, bra like top with a lacey strap that connected from the V shaped design located in the dead center of her chest and tied around her upper back side and connected with a hook. The bottom half was held up with a black studded belt that was attached to the black cape like cloth that covered her bottom and the sides of her legs and a bikini bottom just under said belt. Knee high see through stockings and black ankle high black boots. A necklace hung around her neck with a moon shaped pendant hanging from it. She had to wonder what would happen now. She didn't want to die here, She ate the grain of food but she still felt as if she was going to faint. Her vision became blur. She leaned her back against the tree as she moved her right hand to hold her head. She closed her eyes and opened them, her vision was still blurred. She reached in the pouch mentioned earlier and took out her canteen. She flipped the lid and raised it high above her, opening her mouth as she did so. Nothing reached her lips. Empty. She lowered the canteen and sighed sadly. She tossed it and placed a hand over her throat. It was so dry. She let a blush come to her cheeks. She couldn't stop. She looked at the sky through the high tree leafs above her. She couldn't give up. She pushed herself off the tree and leaned downwards and pushed herself up and off the ground again and back up onto a branch. She jumped from that branch and to and another repeating this action, moving closer and closer to her village.- *the most your character would have done so far is study at the academy, she will be graduating soon, no missions, no actual fights yet. note that your character is around 11-13. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Category:Iwagakure Category:Iwagakure member